Rebel Creation  Raccoon City
by sharky13
Summary: The Survivors of the Spencer mansion make it back to Raccoon city and try to warn the residents only to be marked as criminals and before they can escape they get caught up in another outbreak that this time takes over the city. Part 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil Rebel Creation – Raccoon City.**

I in no way own Resident Evil.

Prologue.

"Rebecca, I don't understand where are the others?" The two were running through the streets, Rebecca's apartment far behind them. "We'll meet up with them later all we have to do is run, ok." Erika looked scared, the terror on Rebecca's face was unmistakable, this situation was so much more terrifying than the others. This was no longer an isolated incident, this was the whole city. "But where are they?" Rebecca tried to look convincingly at Erika, but the events of the last week had destroyed most of what she had once believed in.

Raccoon City Times – September Edition 1998.

The Events of the past few days have brought to light the ineptitude of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha and Bravo teams. The gruesome murders that have been plaguing the peaceful city had reached such a state that Bravo team was sent into the surrounding Arklay mountains to search for the offenders. The helicopter that was being piloted crashed in the early hours, coursing several members of the team to perish in the impact. The crash is believed to have been caused due to many of the teams members to have been under the influence of not only a alcohol but also narcotics. Later that night, acting upon the distress call of their fellow S.T.A.R.S, Alpha team was sent to assist them. It is unclear what exactly happened upon their during that night, but it is known that out of the combined total of twelve solders only five survived the night. Police Chief Brains responded to this report by immediately suspending the living S.T.A.R.S members indefinitely. In a press conference, the chief said that the remaining members had created a delusion that they were attacked by monsters that were the result of Umbrella conducing illegal research, a leading specialist has informed us that this was very likely a result of the alcohol and drugs, and in their confused state these five most likely executed their own allies after hallucinating that they were these 'monsters' that they spoke of…

Chapter 1 – Outbreak.

The city didn't stand a chance, within days of their return the return the S.T.A.R.S members could already tell that the monsters were not that far behind them. The attacks had become more frequent and they were getting closer to the city itself, and then only two days before there was an attack by the city centre, the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S had already decided that they were getting out of the city, all except Brad who had already disappeared.

Erika was being dragged through the streets by Rebecca; she could tell that she had become desperate, they time they had planned to meet was only three hours away, but the city had already descending into madness, the T – Virus had spread through the entire city, within the first of the day of the initial infection a third of the city had been turned, by the end of that day half. Now there could only be a handful of survivors left, the gun shots that had echoed throughout the streets every few seconds had now been turned to hours. "Rebecca…" Erika tried to gain her attention, Rebecca's iron grip on her wrist was starting to hurt, but she didn't seem to hear anything that she was saying. "Rebecca!" She paused and looked back, a slightly confused look on her face. "What?" Erika looked more and more worried. "They are going to meet us there… right?" Rebecca tried to look as if she believed what she was saying. "Of course…" Erika instinctly grabbed her handgun with her free hand, a cold shiver had surged down her spine and she could instantly tell that ahead of them there were several of the infected.

"Rebecca stop." She didn't need to be told twice, the tone in her voice was easily recognisable as one of fear. "How many can you sense?" Rebecca went for her own gun, releasing her grip on Erika's wrist, so that she could put both her hands around the Beretta's grip. "You ready?" Erika looked at Rebecca, her expression utterly unamused. "If anyone could ever be ready for this, they'd be crazy." Rebecca grinned. "I guess you're right." Rebecca poked her head around the corner; Erika could hear her sigh in exasperation. "How many are there?" "seven…" Erika rolled her eyes. "You're still a crap shot aren't you…" Rebecca looked mildly offended. "I can shoot just fine." And with that the two rounded the corner, guns a blaze. "Stop firing!" Erika pushed Rebecca's gun down, the two looked at each other, and Rebecca seemed to already know what she was about to say. "Making any more noise than necessary will bring them right to us." Rebecca nodded; she pushed her gun back into her holster and resumed her grip on Erika's arm. "Now that we're clear let's get going." The streets passed in a flash, every one of them holding a couple of the shambling corpses, most were by the side by the walls, making them easily passable for which they were grateful for, they could do with retaining as much ammunition as possible. "Are we nearly there?" Erika was starting to get even more agitated, unlike Rebecca; she had no idea as to the lay out of the city. Rebecca could understand perfectly what Erika was talking about after all they'd been through now they were in an even more dangerous place and unlike the mansion with which Erika had some experience, she had no way of knowing where to go if she got lost.

"We're really close know, it's just a street away." They were heading for the clock tower; they only hoped that the others were already there. "Hey look." Erika moved to the side of the alley, she lent down picking whatever she had found up of the ground. "This is a SV-98, these things are brand spanking new!" The sniper rifle in her hands seemed to be making her increasingly ecstatic. "And it's got all the trimmings." Rebecca chuckled when suddenly a completely new thought came into her mind. "How do you know weapons?" Erika's smile fell, and Rebecca could tell that she probably should have remained silent. "Information about various things were constantly downloaded straight into my brain, so that I could counter them, if threatened…" The two held their uncomfortable silence for several seconds before Erika finally seemed to have overcome her mental turmoil. "Right we've got to get going." Erika slung the rifle over her shoulder and started to walk on, Rebecca only a step behind her. "It's just around this corner…" Erika quickly silenced her, pushing her back around the corner, Rebecca instantly understood, there was clearly a lot more of the infected around the tower. "How many?" Erika looked back at her and grinned before she started to get down on the floor, pulling the rifle back over her shoulder. "In a minute there won't be many…" Now in the prone position, Erika put her eye to the sight. "They won't even hear the shots…"

Erika squeezed the trigger slowly; the suppressor silencing any noise that the rifle would have made, the zombies fell like dominoes, Erika's superhuman marksmanship ripping through the crowd one by one. After several minutes of steady firing Erika got back up to her feet. "Let's make a run for it." She grabbed Rebecca's wrist and dragged her onwards towards the entrance to the clock tower. Once inside they closed the door behind them, it was a sturdy solid wooden door; as long as it was closed it should be able to withstand the brunt of the regular monsters attacks. "Come on then, all the way to the top." They started to climb the staircase, praying that someone was already at the top, waiting for them, they weren't. "Well, we are early…" Rebecca tried to make the situation sound as good as she could. "We're not supposed to meet them for another two hours." Erika nodded, but Rebecca could tell that she had already lost some of her hope; even her own mind was wandering onto what could have already happened to the rest of their friends.

"I'm gunna set this up." Erika moved to the side of the towers and put the SV-98 on the ledge. "Might as well take a few out whilst we're here." Within moments Erika was already firing of a steam of bullets from the rifle, taking down zombie after zombie as Rebecca watched in awe. "You really are good aren't you." For the first time in what felt like hours a smile crossed over Erika's face. "I am aren't I." The two looked at each other and after a moment they both burst into laughter. The tension that had been hanging so densely in the air had dissipated and they couldn't help but feel lighter. The happiness didn't last long when suddenly a thunderous scream roared through the streets, a cold shiver running down their spines. "SSSSSTTTTTAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!" Rebecca looked at Erika and the expression on her face was enough to scare her even more. "Do you know what that was?" Erika shook her head, this was something she had no idea about, this was a monster that she had never been told about, that she had no knowledge about. This was a creature that Dr Marcus had never known, and the fear that clouded her mind was absolute. "I… I… Don't know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Unknown.

"You don't know…" Erika shook her head, she had turned deathly pale. "That information is unknown…" Gunshots suddenly filled the air, the rounds unrelenting, whoever was shooting, what they were firing at must have been an utter monstrosity. "Jill!" At the sound of Jill's name the two looked over to where the shout had come from, Erika with her eye down the scope of her rifle just in time to see her with a man running into the street. "It's our Jill, she's with some…" Erika's voice trailed off, the thing they were running from had just come round the corner. "What is that thing…" Erika didn't even hear Rebecca's voice; her mind had gone blank as she tried to process just what they were seeing. "Carlos! Keep running!" Rebecca snapped out of the horror first, she grabbed Erika's shoulder and turned her so they were facing. "We've got to help them!" Erika was shaking, but she managed to nod. "Ye…Yes." She returned her eye to the scope and lined up the shot directly with the abominations head. "Nighty, nighty freak." Erika pulled the trigger, a sense of relief as she did, this was a perfect headshot. The two watched as the bullet punched into the monsters head, the creature paused for just a moment.

They knew instantly that they were in trouble. The monster turned its head and appeared to be looking around, until it finally stopped its gaze at the tower. "What's that in its hand?" Erika concentrated; she hadn't noticed what the creature was holding in its hand because she was too adsorbed by the creature's presence, when she did she realised just how bad their situation had become. "We've got to get out now!" Rebecca looked surprised but she didn't need convincing. "Now!" Erika grabbed Rebecca and threw her to the floor just in time, as bullet ripped past them. "That thing has a minigun!" Even in the terrifying moment Rebecca couldn't help but grin. "You don't say…" They stayed deathly still until eventually the bullets ceased. "Get to the exit!" The two ran, they hit the stairs and didn't falter; they were taking the stairs four at a time, they were at the ground floor in a matter of seconds. "The door!" Rebecca shouted at Erika, she didn't go for the handle; she just smashed straight through, the wood splintering at her impact. "Jill over here!" She was already heading there way followed by the man she was with. "SSSSSTTTTTAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!" They didn't even turn around; they heard the sound of the monsters minigun starting to spin and dived behind the closest ruined car.

The bullets pounded against the car, the combined force pushing the vehicle. "Erika, we need to help them." Erika was already on it, the rifle already aimed at the creature, but for a moment she paused before altering her aim and firing. The bullet smacked into the gun which continued for just over a second before it exploded. The creature's scream of rage chilled their blood, but they weren't going to waste this opportunity because of fear. Jill and Carlos bolted over to the other two, Jill looked at the two of them, and it became clear that they must have been running away from this creature for a long time. "Are you two alright?" Jill and Carlos nodded. "As long as we get away from that thing as quickly as possible then we will be." Their conversation would have lasted longer but a scream broke it in two. "SSSSSTTTTTAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!" Looking around they could see that even though the gun had exploded the monster didn't appear to have taken any damage at all; instead it seemed to have regained an even stronger resolve to obliterate them. "Where can we go to?" Jill only took a second before answering. "The RPD, I managed to get a message to the others to meet us there." Rebecca nodded. "That sounds like a plan." The four started running, the only thought in Rebecca's mind was that the RPD building wasn't that far away, and that may be a blessing as well as a curse.

Erika looked back at the creature, even though she had no data on this B.O.W, she could tell that it most likely was one of the most advanced creatures to date and if she was right in her assumption, it was extremely likely that it could follow them as far as it wanted. "How far away is the RPD?" Jill answered without even looking back. "It's not that far, it's only a couple of blocks away." Erika closed her eyes and sighed, she had a feeling that 'not far away' was most likely going to turn out as not far enough. "Turn right!" The group made it a step before freezing, the new alleyway was littered with the undead, far too many to be taken lightly. "What do we do now?" The group didn't have time to think of an answer, a police car came hurtling towards them, and only Erika could see what was happening inside it, a man and women were being attacked by a zombie in the back street. "Hey over here!" She waved her arms wildly, trying to get their attention; they didn't appear to see them, instead they continued to fly towards them. "Everyone out of the way!" Rebecca, Carlos and Jill jumped one way whereas Erika jumped the other, just in time as the car pounded into the wall behind them, the zombie flying through the window. The strangers appeared to be slightly stunned but alright.

"Nice driving." Erika couldn't help but joke, the male in the car seemed to have a sense of humour. "Thanks." The tension dissipated for just a second, when suddenly the street was filled with light. "What the fuck…" An eighteen wheeler was speeding towards them, and they knew that it was only a matter of seconds before it would crush all of them. The girl was already out of the car, but the guy appeared to be stuck. "Shit…" Erika didn't hesitate; she tore off the door and threw him out. Both groups ran in opposite directions, the vehicle crushed the cop car like paper before impacting the wall and bursting into flames, the explosion knocking everyone to the floor. Erika jumped up to her feet and started shouting. "Rebecca!" Panic was filling her thoughts, without Rebecca she didn't know what to do, a long silence stretched on, until finally she received a response. "I'm alright!" Erika could feel the relief coursing through her body. "We'll meet up at the police station alright!" "We'll see you there!" The man stood up beside her before shouting. "Claire! Go with them okay?" The girl, Claire responded quickly. "Of course!" And with those final words both groups headed of.

Erika started wandering off, closely followed by the man. "So what's your name?" Erika looked back at the guy with a smile. "Erika, yours?" "Leon." Erika nodded, before pausing for a moment. "Do you know the way there…" Leon chewed his lip. "Kind of, you see it's my first day…" Erika couldn't help but chuckle. "One hell of a first day." Leon grinned back, he was going to respond, when suddenly a strange creature jumped out in front of them. "Licker!" The pair of them drew out there guns and fired, the bullets ripping into its body, it suddenly opened its mouth and screamed. The sound made them flinch, when suddenly its tongue shot out towards them. "Dodge!" Erika managed to push Leon out of the way, but in doing so the tongue pierced her shoulder. "Shit!" The creatures tongue pushed through to the other side, before it realised that it had made a mistake. "You fucked up…" Erika growled, before its very eyes her teeth grew and her hand turned into a claw, with one swift motion, she ripped the things tongue clean off. The Licker gave out a final gargling scream before it hit the floor dead. Erika's mutation didn't disappear straight away; her rage was surging through her body. "Are you alright?"

Erika paused, her mind slowly became clear, and her transformation settled down, all she could think about was whether or not Leon realised what had just happened. "Yeah I'm fine… thanks." Leon got back up from the floor, and looked at her shoulder which had already started to heal. "What the…" Erika tried to grin, but failed miserably. "Please, just don't ask…" Leon looked at her as if he was going to say something, but instead he just shrugged. "I won't." They continued down past the dead licker's body into another street. "Over there." Leon pointed at upon first glance looked like a dead end. "What's there?" Leon looked back at her. "If we go through the gun shop there's supposed to be a short cut." Erika nodded, it sounded like a good idea. The both of them instantly sped up, the idea that they were actually get somewhere spurring them on. When suddenly a scream from inside the shop made them falter. "There are more of them in there." Erika nodded as she joined Leon in barging straight into the shops front door. "Shit…" They were too late, the store's owner was on the floor, a small group of the hungry infected eating his remains. The pair of them in unison raised their guns and started firing, it didn't take long to finish all of them, from their position, they had the time to line up each of their shots.

"Nice gun." Erika looked at the weapon in Leon's hands; he altered his grip so that she could get a better look. "Modified Desert Eagle, 50 cal…" Erika nodded her head, clearly impressed, she would have continued there chat, but the sound of shuffling feet was coming closer. "Grab anything that looks useful." The two fell in sync rummaging through any and all draws and cupboards that they could find, in a matter of seconds between the two they had already managed to grab boxes and boxes of ammunition. "You got anything to put them in?" Leon looked around the store, wishing for anything they could use; even a plastic bag would be a blessing. "Over there!" Leon had managed to find a gym bag, which itself was already half full of ammunition. "It must have been his…" Erika looked back over at the corpse of the owner; Leon walked over to him and closed his eyes. "Nobody deserves to die like this…" Leon closed his eyes and sighed, when suddenly the corpse went to bite him. "Get out the way." Leon knew he didn't have time, in his mind he knew he was already a goner, when the sound of tearing flesh and crushing bones came from in front of him. Opening his eyes Leon saw a foot where moments ago there had been a head, he looked up into Erika's face, her eyes were blood red and he could feel something emanating from her, something that was definitely not human.

"Which way to the police station." Leon took a while to respond, but when he saw an increasingly large group of zombies forming from outside the shop, he decided to put off this conversation for another time. "The back exit, it leads to a bunch of alleyways that take you right there. Erika nodded as she picked him up of the floor. "Well we better get going then." Leon threw the bag over his shoulder and followed her out the back, closing the door just in time to hear the front window break open. The two followed the alleyway which quickly came to a basketball caught. "Through here." Once in the middle, they were forced to stop, in front of them several of the infected were starting to turn towards them. "Back away slowly…" They went to leave the court, when in an instant Erika bolted the entrance that they had just come from. "What are you doing?" Leon realised extremely quickly, when several dogs whose flesh was hanging off in great clumps attempted to rip them apart. "Looks like we're gunna have to fight our way out…" Leon looked back at the other side, just in time to see that the dog's barks were attracting the other zombie right to them. "Shit…"

The zombies were closing in, and the two opened fire, but they both knew that they were outnumbered and they weren't taking them down fast enough. "Any plans?" Erika couldn't think of anything, she could already feel her virus blood starting to run riot, being away from Rebecca was starting to affect her. "I've got nothing." Leon looked around wildly for anything that could help, when he saw their saving grace, a small gasoline tank. "Take cover!" Leon lined up the shot and prayed that it was full; time seemed to freeze as the bullet fired from the gun, it impacted the canister and an explosion destroyed the surrounding infected. "Run now!" The two of them bolted to the other side of the court and straight through the gate. "Looks like we got out of that one." Erika grinned at Leon; his quick thinking was all that had saved them. "Yeah, one step at a time." They headed down the new alleyway and it didn't take long until they reached the street. "Over there!" Leon pointed down the road, at what to their relief was indeed the RPD station.


End file.
